Reunion
by Yuki's Secret Crush
Summary: When Ayame comes for a surprise visit, bringing news to Yuki, how will he react? Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I had fun with this chapter! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. sob**

**Reunion**

Chapter 1: Visit

Yuki Sohma sat at his desk in his room. Unable to concentrate, he stood and gazed out the window. Soon giving up, he went downstairs. He was headed for his secret base, but a delicious aroma caught his attention. It brought him to the kitchen, where Tohru was cooking with the stove. Her hips were swaying to a slow beat as she stirred liquid in her pot. Sensing a presence, she turned in Yuki's direction.

"Yuki! Lunch isn't ready yet but there's some onigiri in the fridge if you're hungry." She said with a smile. Yuki lowered his gaze, letting his silver hair cover his slight blush. He didn't mean to stare.

"No thanks. Your delicious cooking's fragrance is what caught my attention." He tried to smile, but he thought it came out wrong. She blushed delicately at his flattering comment.

"Um…I'd better get back to work." She said, a blush still on her face. She turned back to her pot on the stove.

Yuki nodded curtly and turned to the paper doorway. He started to walk towards it not wanting to run into Shigure or Kyo.

"Yuukii!!" A certain someone's singing voice rang out.

"Speak of the devil." Yuki muttered under his breath. Several words crossed his mind, none were appropriate.

Reluctantly, he turned around to face Shigure. A grin was slapped on Shigure's face like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Someone's here to see you!!" Shigure said. Yuki's eyes widened in fear.

_He couldn't be here already! _Yuki thought in alarm. "Who?!" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, little brother, have you forgotten me!!" Ayame's head was poking out the door Shigure had walked through just moments ago.

"Unfortunately not." Yuki growled. His eyes were alight with a hidden fire.

"Ayame-san! Welcome!" Tohru exclaimed. She had finished in the kitchen and had come to investigate the commotion. She was delighted to find Yuki's older brother had come to visit.

Ayame's amber eyes glinted briefly with greed. Yuki grasped the hem of his shirt (ironically, it was the only clean shirt he had and was a gift from Ayame) to keep from punching his older brother. His purple eyes glowed even brighter with anger. Ayame was oblivious to Yuki's death glare.

"Ah! Tohru, how wonderful you look! I just want to give you a big hug!" Ayame cooed gleefully.

These simple statements made Yuki snap. Fists raised, he rushed towards his older brother. However, Yuki did not get to touch Ayame; Kyo had beaten him to it.

While Shigure was gaping at the knocked out snake, Tohru disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a tea tray. She set it on the table.

"It's fresh. I made it not long ago. Lunch is ready too. I tried something new." Tohru flashed a glance at Yuki and looked away just as quick. He saw her look his way out of the corner of his eye.

After everyone was seated (except for Ayame), Tohru brought out a dish of noodles slathered with a tomato sauce. It smelled good and Yuki recognized it as the mysterious meal she was cooking. She smiled apologetically at the crowd around the table. Kyo grimaced slightly, but not enough to let Tohru see. Apparently, he had spotted leeks and miso dotting the top.

"I've decided to try an Italian dish. Spaghetti!" Tohru set the plate down in the center of the table. Kyo scooted away just a bit.

Yuki and Shigure put a bit on their plates. Using the usual chopsticks, Yuki put a few strands of noodles in his mouth and swallowed. The taste was indescribable! He wanted to savor the taste. He quickly shoved more in his mouth. Noodles were pouring out of his mouth 

as he tried to shove more in. He remembered his audience. Yuki swallowed noisily as he looked up at Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru's staring faces. He looked down to avoid their gazes.

"It's really good." He muttered, just loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly, Shigure and Kyo burst out laughing.

"We should have got a picture!!" Shigure guffawed. Kyo was laughing too hard to speak. Tohru walked into the kitchen and brought out a damp rag. She handed it to him silently before taking her seat. He wiped off his face but must have missed a spot because Tohru sighed and kneeled in front of him. Gently, she dabbed at his nose. He had to try very hard not to wrap his arms around her frail waist.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." Yuki muttered under his breath.

"No problem, Yuki-kun." She smiled.

Yuki could hear the others laughing in the background. He was annoyed. He stood grabbing Kyo's chopsticks. Using the chopsticks, he grabbed a couple of noodles, making sure there was plenty of leeks on them, shoved them into Kyo's open mouth. Kyo fell over backwards from distaste, trying to get the leeks out of his mouth. Yuki looked in Shigure's direction with a "you're next" look in his eyes, but the dog was gone.

Meanwhile, Ayame was gaining consciousness. He remembered the situation and suddenly sat up, pushing himself off the floor. Standing upright, he took in his surroundings. It was Shigure's living room.

"Yuki?" Ayame called. Yuki was why he came on a short notice. Ayame needed to talk to him.

"Ayame! I forgot about you!" That was Yuki. Ayame could recognize the teasing tone in his voice.

"Yuki, I need to talk to you…alone, please." Ayame said. His cheerful tone was gone.

Yuki glowered at his older brother. He whipped around and motioned for Ayame to follow. He led the way to his room, not risking his secret base. When the door was shut, Yuki waited on his bed. Legs folded and arms crossed on his chest. Ayame sat on the end of his bed. Then he asked in a hurt tone:

"Why do you hate me?" Ayame didn't look up. Yuki was taken aback. He loosened up from his tense position and for some strange reason, spilled his heart out to him. Yuki answered in a shallow voice:

"You left me. I was dying in that horrible, black room and you blocked me out." Yuki's eyes welled up at the memory.

"I had other…things to take care of. Understand that. I really thought you were going to die. It would hurt too much to get close to you. So, I clinged to something else. I really am sorry." Ayame's eyes lifted to meet Yuki's. They were filled with tears. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Y-yes." Yuki's throat was tight and choked up. Ayame's arms opened up for a hug and Yuki, despite his efforts, jumped into his arms and let the tears spill over.

The brothers sat there for many minutes. Eventually, they broke apart. Ayame lovingly wiped Yuki's tear-streaked face.

"Guess what? I've met a girl that you might be interested in! She's excited to meet you." Ayame announced. Yuki groaned, it was probably another fan girl who convinced his brother to track him down. "I'll bring her next Saturday. Look nice!" With that, he left.

Yuki lie down on his bed and quickly fell deep into a nightmare meeting with the mystery girl.

**I would like at least 10 reviews before Chapter 2. I need ideas for page fillers. What should the girl's name be? Vote in your reviews! Choices:**

**Yuima**

**Kia**

**Yume**

**Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SragonZ for reviewing! I just wish that more people would review! I'm getting lonely…Anywho, Chapter two is here for all of you!**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten Legend**

Being in the Zodiac is never easy for anyone. I was put down by my mother all the time. I was looked down on by everyone on the "inside". I found out that there are two Rats. Well, actually, I'm a mouse but still you get my point. There's a legend I've only heard once in my life.

Long ago, after God held the first feast, he called another party. This time, the Cat was invited! The Rat was important to God and got a big head. In the end, the Rat brought his girlfriend. When God saw her, he was distraught!

"Why did you bring her, Rat?!" He boomed. "She was not invited!!"

The Rat was upset that God had gotten angry at him. The mouse was eventually put into the Zodiac, but with a price. She would never have her own thoughts.

The Rat was by Mouse's side all the time. He loved her even more. When God found out, he was extremely angry! God quivered with anger. The world shook with his ferocity. God announced to the animals:

"Leave the Mouse be! She is a threat to all of us!" The Rat denied God out of love. He stood by her side and they met in secret. God ended up banishing the Mouse from the world. The couple was torn. No one has seen the Mouse yet.

I'm the Mouse. The most cursed of the Zodiac. My mother and father hate me. The Juunishi all exclude me from their lives. Only a few stay at my side. Ayame, my obnoxious brother, Kisa, a darling girl who cares for all, and Momiji, a hyper-active 15-year-old boy all are with me till the end.

At school, I'm the witch. Apparently, a certain someone let slip of my mind powers. Rumor is, I take control of people's mind and body. Weird, huh?

Actually, I just communicate through telepathy. So the whole 'take over mind and body' isn't true. I'm double cursed. I still turn into a mouse with a poof. I'm really getting tired of going poof all the time…

"Yoshito?" His voice brought me from my reverie. I was staring at a blank square in the wall. My eyes flicked to the doorway. My brother stood proudly in the way of my great view of the outside.

"Ayame! Where were you?" I asked. Monotone coated my surprise.

"I was visiting a very important person. Sorry if I disappeared so suddenly." He replied solemnly.

"And did you leave your cheer behind?" I said with a raised eyebrow. I stood, noticing subconsciously my own grace. Inhumane and unnaturally graceful. I walked to the bathroom connected to my room. I looked in the mirror. My features were the usual. As all Zodiacs, I have strange hair and eye color. I had glowing silver hair and piercing purple eyes.

"Ha ha! Yoshito, I see you're making jokes. You're funny." Ayame's voice boomed. Dramatically changing from when he first came. I poked my head out of the doorway. My knee-length hair swinging to the side.

"You're just laughing because I pointed that out." I accused, my eyes flashed menacingly.

"Yoshito, reading my mind isn't fair!" He pouted like a child. Ayame was back to normal. I just smirked. He grinned back. I returned to my seat, much more comfortable in the present aura. I hinted a slight bit of mischief. I made nothing of it. "Anyways, I think there's someone you might like. I'm sure he'll like you, too."

"Oh, is that so?" I had continued my monotone to hide my disappointment. My brother was always trying to find someone to cheer me up. It just so happens, they are all boys. Each one doesn't even last a day.

"Yes! Here's my idea…" He replied before whispering his ingenious plan.

**Meanwhile at Shigure's house…**

"Tohru-kun?!" Shigure called. "Phone!" Tohru raced down the stairs. She heard Kyo's and Yuki's voice call out at the same time.

"Shut up, stupid Dog!" Each came from a different part of the house. Tohru took the phone and pressed it up against her ear.

"Hello?" She said. "Ayame-san! Hi!...Oh, I'll tell him. All right! Bye!" Tohru hung up the phone and dashed up the stairs. Yuki's door seemed so big. She knocked shyly.

"Yes?" Yuki's voice called from the other side of the door.

"May I come in?" Tohru's voice shook a little. She had never been inside his room. The door had always been shut. Yuki opened the door a moment later. He gestured bashfully with one arm, for her to enter. She was so nervous, she could hardly put one foot in front of the other. He shut the door behind her. The sight in front of her was quite a surprise.

The Prince's room was a mess. Not the organized place you would expect it to be. Clothes cloaked the floor. Papers long overdue were spread out like a fan. Pen and pencils were randomly seen around the desk. It was no wonder why no one went into his room. An occasional rat was seen among the chaos.

"There was no time to clean. With everything going on…" He blushed lightly at Tohru's disappointing look. She was ashamed to have such a mess under this roof. She was itching to clean.

"I'll h-"Tohru started but Yuki broke her off.

"Help? No thank you. I'll clean up my own mess." He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Anyways, I just got a call. From your brother," Tohru started shyly. "He said that he's sick and can't visit then. He said that he'll send her over. I didn't get that part, though." Yuki groaned. She heard him mutter 'Cursed brother.'

Tohru noticed the desk. A sheet of paper covered the top. On it was several different colors. A picture was starting to take form on the paper. Like everything else in the room, it was a mess.

"Why is your desk such a disaster?" Tohru asked. Yuki saw where her gaze was locked. Yuki gasped and rushed over to his desk. He hurriedly put the materials under the desk.

"Um…It's not now…Want to go to the Base?" Yuki asked, smoothly changing the subject. Tohru didn't notice the quick change.

"Sure!" She said enthusiastically. They headed off together into the woods. Unaware that someone was watching them…

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took a long time to update. I wrote it all down on paper and then I had to type it all up. Curse these slow fingers! Anyways, if I took too long, you can all send me virtual rotten tomatoes! But you have to review! The button calls to you!**


End file.
